The HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP) is a stateless protocol that is used to request and serve web resources, such as web pages, graphics, and the like over the Internet. Each request is serviced as it arrives from a client and after the request is processed the data relating to the request is discarded. As such, no state information is maintained across requests even from the same client. It is useful, however, to maintain information across requests for certain solutions.